Tumblr and Season 3
by Awesome11
Summary: Mike is on tumblr the day of the new Sherlock episode, and he sees a girl who stays on even when everyone else logs off to watch the first episode of season three, and she give him some things to think about. A one shot about how I feel about the new episode that, well, that has come out, and the influence on the fandom. It's been a pleasure going crazy with you lot. T paranoid ;)


Username: Wicked1409

Password: ************

The room was dome shaped, dark blue with white lines and strips constantly moving across it, some lighter blue ones fixing holes in the sides and opening up doorways to other places. The dome was bustling with thousands of people's avatars, male and female, short and tall, fat and skinny; they all were chatting and talking, posting and blogging. Around the semi transparent avatars were posts and conversations, gifs and memes. The area was extremely diverse, but they all shared one thing, everything here had _something _to do with Sherlock.

Slowly, the thousands of people in the room diminished. Some left through the circular openings in the side of the room to other topics, some of the Avatars disappeared as they were logged out; leaving only a few 1's and 0's which eventually disappeared as well. Alarms went off and people checked their watches, leaving the internet, or Tumblr to be more specific, for something much more important.

Mike's Avatar had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing jeans and a red shirt, sneakers were on his feet. The whole room was empty by this time except for him and one girl who had been there for quite some time and was the reason why he was still here.

While everyone had talked and posted away that one girl with the long black hair and blue eyes (or at least the Avatar did) had just watched with a smile on her face, never commenting or reposting anything. It was odd. So now here she was after everyone had left sitting on air, 1's and 0's drifting around her, blog posts fading in and out of focus, with her knees up against her chest.

Slowly, he approached her. She glanced up at him in surprise as he came closer to her, enough to grab her attention.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, spreading her legs out but not getting up, opting instead to crane her neck back to look at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Mike smirked.

"Why don't you use your Sherlockian deduction skills?" The girl teased.

"Well, in the UK the new episode started a few minutes ago, so you either have it recording or you're an American who doesn't get to watch it for 19 more days. However…" He looked her up and down once, there wasn't much one could make connections with when it was an Avatar, for all he knew she wasn't even really a girl. "The people in the UK are watching it right now and the US people are avoiding spoilers… so why are you here?"

"I have it recording." She said, her neck starting to ache from leaning back but she was unwilling to get up. Mike nodded.

"Me too."

"So why aren't you watching it?" She asked. Everyone knew the Sherlock fandom had waited two years for the new season.

"I wanted to find out why you were still on first." The girl nodded as that seemed like a good reason. She looked around at the posts floating around them in the giant spherical room that was made up of data.

"This is the last moment it will be like this." Her arms went wide, gesturing to the whole room. "…the last moment of post-Reichenbach feels, of the memes, of speculating on how he survived, the theories, the obsessing, the insanity," Her eyes landed on a picture of Benedict Cumberbatch surrounded by rainbows and stars. "…the insightful words of comfort…" A post about how the show had saved a person from wanting to commit suicide because of how relatable each of the characters was. "…it will all be gone after today, because after today, we won't have to guess," Her eyes turned to Mike, and they were so piercing it sent chills up his fake spine. "...we'll know, and that really awesome, but it's also kinda sad, don't you think?" The girl turned back to the posts swirling around the empty space, he words echoing around the vast expanse.

"So I thought I'd stay here a bit longer and drink it in a bit more, before it's all gone." Mike was taken aback for minute before he 'walked' closer to her and sat down, his hand resting reassuringly on hers. A post passed by that caught his eyes.

_All hearts are broken, all lives end… _everything does come to an end, but for a few more minutes he just sat there with the nameless Avatar, no words were exchanged, they just looked over the posts, over what would be lost, but there was so much they would gain in a few hours, and it was indeed bittersweet, but that was okay, and for those few minutes, it felt like it didn't have to end.

* * *

**A one shot, hope you guys like it. If you want me to continue this in some way, tell me. No one may read this, but I just wanted to say to all of you guys, as this new episode comes along (and don't spoil anything to me, I live in the US :P) it's been a blast, and I have had the upmost pleasure going insane with you guys.**


End file.
